


It was written that I would love you

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Alternate ending to a scene, Alternative Perspective, F/M, PWP but soft love, Post-Episode 2, Soft bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Allen arrives home to Mimi after handling Roswell and finds comfort in her arms.(Season 02, Episode 02 expansion of the scene with Allen arriving home and caressing Mimi's hair. Because I HAD to)
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Mimi Hynek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	It was written that I would love you

Mimi was a little surprised when Allen went again for another kiss, this time more feverish. He caught her lips, sucked them, added his tongue, teeth until they both had to stop to breathe.

"Is Joel home?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"No, he is at his friend's house." Mimi already knew why he was asking that and she felt anxious. She _always_ felt anxious when Allen wanted her as wife because he knew everything she liked and made her toes curl. Like a good professor.

One of Allen's hands sneaked under the blanket and touched her bare thigh, inching up her dress.

"Mimi..." Allen moaned and leaned down for another kiss, but Mimi was prepared this time. She hugged him and kissed back, her own tongue playing with his. She slide down one side of his suspenders, then the other one, and went for his white shirt, unbuttoning each button and showing his chest hair that made her want to crawl into his embrace. At each button undone, her desire for Allen escalated. 

Mimi barely saw when he removed his shoes and got more comfortable with her on the couch. 

"Wait." Mimi asked and removed the blanket from between them. Allen's hand wandered higher on her thigh as he caught sight of her bare legs.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Now both of his hands were exploring her legs until he opened them to accommodate his body in between. Allen leaned down and went back to their kisses, and Mimi moaned when she felt his hardness rubbing on her center. 

"I missed you so much." Allen whispered while he kissed her jaw and neck. "I missed your smell..." He opened one button from her dress and kissed the skin that was revealed. "Your skin." Another button, another patch of skin, another kiss. "Your lips." He removed the remaining buttons and kissed the valley of her full breasts.

Mimi closed her eyes and threw her head back, a soft moan escaping her mouth while Allen released her breasts from her bra. Next thing she felt was his hot mouth around one of her nipples and she raised her head dizzy to see him sucking it slowly. Her hands cupped his head as he reverently teased and caressed her.

Allen moved his mouth to her other nipple after leaving the first one wet and hard, and he went on with his attack, gently biting it and making Mimi jump and chuckle. Allen released her nipple and smirked, licking one nipple, then the other, then going back to the other one, and on and on until Mimi was shaking under him.

"Allen..." Mimi whined and he removed the rest of her dress, throwing it across the room. 

Allen still had his pants on, so Mimi started to unzip it in the same slow pace Allen was kissing her body and when she was done, she looked down and smiled when she saw his erection through his underwear.

Mimi kissed him sweetly, caressing his chest. "You are still as handsome as the day I met you."

"Older than I wanted to be."

"I like the salt'n'pepper hair." Mimi scratched her nails on his chest hair. "It makes you sexier, professor."

Allen threw her a playful smirk. "You think so?"

"Yes." And Mimi pulled him for another kiss, their bare skins touching one another. Her hard nipples brushed against Allen's chest and it fueled her desire, making her hips start moving on its own and making their clothed sexes brush.

Allen broke the kiss and let out a breathy moan, reaching down to remove her panties. "Will you let me taste you?"

Mimi blushed furiously. "If you want to, professor."

"You know I always want to."

Mimi watched as Allen slowly disappeared from her sight, sliding down towards the place she was aching the most. He kissed every inch of her body and Mimi squealed when he spent some time kissing her hipbone, letting his tongue come out to play and lick her skin. Allen kept tracing his way down until he was breathing and sucking on her hot sensitive sex, as gentle as his kisses on her lips.

"Oh, Allen." Mimi moaned and pushed her fingers into his curls. Allen knew every single spot from her center and it made her blush every time she remembered that. He knew there was a place that made her shiver and what she needed to come undone in his mouth, and while her friends never seemed to have experienced women's peak, Allen never let her leave their love making without her having that moment. And Mimi loved it because it made her feel like riding on a roller coaster, with all the ups and downs.

She closed her eyes, her mouth open in 'O' shape as Allen pushed her more and more towards the goal until her body shut down and restarted in 0,00001 seconds. Mimi panted, moving her hips while Allen tried to hold her in place with a fierce grip on her thighs. Slowly, Allen started to make his way up and she could feel on her skin how wet his mouth and face was. Her cheeks burned in anticipation.

"Mimi." He resurfaced, hair messy, mouth wet with her juices, and kissed her. Mimi was still getting used to that, to taste herself on his lips, but it was oddly good. Her hands gripped the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down with Allen's help.

"I'm..." She started saying when his hot member touched her skin. "I'm ready to try again."

It took Allen perhaps 5 seconds to understand what Mimi meant and when he did, his expression turned softer. "Of course." He kissed her passionately and broke it only to shower her face with kisses, while his hand sneaked between them to position himself right at her entrance. Allen was always gentle and this time wasn't different.

Mimi wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her eyes as he propped his body on his forearms and started slowly to move. Allen kissed her face, her lips, her neck while he made love to her, made her call his name over and over. She dug her heels on his ass at one point when he started moving faster and it made her toes curls and her eyes roll at the back of her head.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips, clinging to his shoulders as he buried deep a few times.

"I love you too." Allen whispered back and he kissed her plump lips, taking his time to play with them using his teeth. Mimi ventured sliding one hand down his back until it touched his ass. She wanted to grab his ass cheeks and guide his moves, pull him even more in when he pressed himself and she could feel every inch of him.

"Go on." He encouraged her, grabbing her other hand that was still on his shoulder and pulling down until it was on his other ass cheek. "Make me your man."

Mimi bit her lower lip and squeezed his ass cheeks, and her husband snapped. He made love to her hard, pushing one of his hands between them to touch her center and Mimi mewled at the feeling of his long fingers touching her pearl so eagerly. Her sense of propriety started to slip away from her and Mimi raised one of legs higher, making their connection intensify, and Allen growled her name.

"Come on, I want to feel you reach your peak again."

"Like this?" She asked a little confused. They have never done this way, with him inside of her.

"Yes, like this."

Allen changed the way he was touching her and she saw stars. He didn't stop making love to her at the same time and when Mimi reached her peak again, it was different from all the other times because he was there. And he reacted so well.

"Oh my God, Mimi... You have no idea how good you feel." Allen was panting and Mimi knew it was already too much for him, so she cupped his face with both hands and kissed his lips.

"Let it go, baby." She started leaving a trail of kisses towards his ear. "Let me make a father out of you again."

Allen made eye contact with her again and the last seconds of their love making were so intense that Mimi was breathless, and it took them both minutes to get back on track, his head laid on her chest. It made her feel a strange sense of peace to have Allen like this - sweaty, soft, caring, his seed inside of her - and he made sure to stay until they both absolutely needed to move their body.

"Your legs must be hurting." He started saying as soon as he raised his head. His glasses were foggy and a bit bent. Did they break it?

"They aren't." Actually, they were, but she wanted him to stay a little longer. "Your glasses... they are a mess."

Allen chuckled softly. "Are they?" He adjusted them in his face and went back to her, kissing her lips slowly, taking his time to nibble at her lower lip and play with her tongue. When he was done, Mimi felt her heart running so fast.

"We should do this more often." Allen said and this time, he pulled out from her.

"What? Make love?"

"Yes, but on the couch." Allen caressed her hair and tucked a strand on her ear. "Next time, I want to do something different here. I want you in charge."

Mimi raised her eyebrows and gave him her shy smile. "I don't know if I am capable of that." It's not like they have never done like that but it was usually Allen in charge.

"Of course you are, Mimi. I will guide you, if you need, but you are a natural for so many things."

And his smug smirk made her feel even more shy. "Ok." She answered and pulled him for more and more kisses. 15 years and she never got tired of them.


End file.
